


I can't believe I like a cupcake girl

by TheJellycopter



Category: Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Jealous Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJellycopter/pseuds/TheJellycopter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The same universe as the web series, only this time Carm and Laura aren't roommates and there's no vampire stuff...what remains the same is Laura and Danny trying to make Hollence happen and Carmilla being not so happy about it. Hollstein at the end 'cause I love them so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't believe I like a cupcake girl

Carmilla shook her head one more time. “fuck it, Carmilla, get over it, she’s not even that cute” she repeated in her mind over and over again. She didn’t understand why that girl was so fascinating to her, she always liked girls who were more serious, more misterious, ¡Jesus, and much more quiet! But that girl, that girl was exactly the opposite of them, she was always talking to everybody, always helping in all those stupid college protests about stupid things that, of course, Carmilla couldn’t care less. “My god, she’s so annoying” she thought as Laura walked in front of her, basically running, she always seemed to be in a hurry, something that really irritate Carmilla. Carmilla looked over her philosophy book just to see Laura talking to some very tall girl and they were both laughing and touching each others arms from time to time, she frowned and continued Reading her book.

—Who’s that girl?—Danny said. And why is she always looking at you like that?

—What? What girl?— Laura turned her head to look although she already knew exactly what girl she was talking about. Oh—she frowned a Little bit— she lives in my building…I took a class with her once and I think she doesn’t really like me.

—Well…she hasn’t stop looking at you with a…look, I don’t know, are you sure you didn’t killed her cat or something? — Danny joked.

—I wish! At least I would know why she is always looking at me like that…although I think it is beacuse I’m extremely social and friendly and she is…well…kind of like a loner— Laura responded trying to keep the joke but as she said this she started thinking about it. She knew that Carmilla wasn’t very fond of her but she didn’t think it was so obvious that everyone could tell.

—Damn! I am so sorry Laura, I forgot that I was late to meet my study group, is just…I saw you and it flew of my mind, but I have to go…so…see you tomorrow in class? — Danny pressed her hand on Laura’s wrist.

—hmm?…yeah..yes, of course…see you tomorrow— she kissed Danny on the cheek and said goodbye, and as Danny walked away she walked towards an empty armchair that was far enough from the couch where Carmilla was lying down reading her book. They were in their building’s common room and there were actually several students around them talking, playing board games or just studying, but Laura felt like they were the only ones in the room, she couldn’t see Carmilla’s face from where she was but she could feel that she was looking at her.

Carmilla sighed as she closed her book and put it on her chest, she couln’t focus on her reading when all she could think of whas about that tall chick — Danny—she thought while rolling her eyes—, flirting with Laura. But they actually are a great couple, they’re both so dynamic and, ugh, happy…they were like two puppies— she sat on the couch and closed her eyes, trying to remember all the things that she didn’t like about Laura but that was getting harder and harder everyday.

\--------

—Excuse me, I was wondering…if you would like a cupcake…I…just made them. It was a rainy day, two days after the Danny-perfect-and-friendly flirting attempt and Carmilla was lying in the same couch with the same philosophy book when the voice that haunted her at night offered her a…cupcake? She closed her book and leaned on her forearms. A cupcake? — she said, raising an eyebrow.

—yes, is just, today is raining pretty bad and I just thought it would be nice to make cupcakes, you know…to get warm— Laura could feel how cheesy that idea must look like for Carmilla, but she didn’t care, she was decided to be nice with her so they could maybe start to get along…yes, it was a long shot but she couldn’t resist the idea that Carmilla could hate her, especially when she did nothing wrong!

—…Of course, you had to do it…you’re always so nice— Carmilla put a special tone with that last word and raised her eyebrow again.

—why do I get the feeling that being nice is something bad to you? — she tried to smile to make it sound like a joke but her face betrayed her and made her look like she was accusing Carmilla.

—I wasn’t insulting you, I was just saying a fact…and thank you— Carmilla answered as she got up from the couch and took the cupcake Laura was offering, their fingers touched for a few seconds and Laura felt the electricity climbing through her arm, Carmilla took a bite from it and started to walk to her room— by the way—she said when she was a few steps away from Laura, who was still in the same position that she left her, probably in shock— next time you want to get warmer…I have a few ideas that might be better— and she left the room.

—WHAT? What the hell did just happened? — Laura threw herself to the couch completely freaked out, her heart was going nuts. Did Carmilla, Carmilla the I-will-kill-you-with-my-eyes, just flirt with her? No, of course not, she was probably just making fun of her for being so childish and playing to be a baker, yes, that was it, she was definitelly not flirting with her.

—I was flirting with her! Sweet motherfucker cupcake, I was just flirting with her! What is wrong with me? — Carmilla was looking at herself in her bedroom mirror, she looked very confused and she did NOT like that. But, why does she have to be so nice? Ugh, why does she have to do cupcakes for everybody? Why does she have to be so pretty when she smiles? I don’t even like blondes, I like girls with dark long hair like me, and she cooks! I don’t like girls that are so girly and so…so cupcake type— she was trying to control her breathing and she left her cupcake on her desk..she walked to her bed and then returned to get the stupid cupcake, she could think that it was stupid, but it was stupidly delicious.

A few more days past by, the rain continued as if the water in the sky was infinite, Carmilla and Laura had just seen each other in very counted occasions and Laura was starting to ger really anxious, she knew that Carmilla was actually a really funny girl, she always answered sarcastic comments on the philosophy class they took together and although the teacher didn’t seem to appreciate that, Laura always thought that Carmilla just had a specific kind of humor that almost anyone understood, she actually tried to be friends with Carmilla at that time, but whenever she started a conversation with her, or tried to start one, Carmilla always responded in yes or no or just with a look that pretty much said that Laura was annoying her so Laura just gave up, yes, she thought Carmilla was hot as hell and that she had ver interesting points of view but she didn’t wanna beg for Carmillas interest so…that was it.

Carmilla was walking to her usual couch when she saw her, Laura was sitting in her spot, and she looked even more tiny than normal, when she got closer to her she realized she had been crying so she just stood there and for a momento she thought about getting back to her room, being with Laura in such a vulnerable situation could make all her efforts to be away from her gone in seconds. She was still thinking about this when Laura turned her head to the left and noticed her.

—Hey, its you…awesome— Laura said it with a sarcastic tone Carmilla had never Heard before from her.

—What is it, cupcake? If you didn’t want to see me then you should’ve found a better place than my couch— Carmilla raised her eyebrow in an attempt to make it sound as a joke and maybe make Laura smile.

—yes, I know, I didn’t mean it like that, is just that….I just got some bad news and I needed to think about them…but when you’re around I don’t get to do it so well.

—Well, if I am such a problema for you..r thinking, then maybe I should go.

—No—Laura took Carmilla from the wrist— no, please, stay…is just…maybe is someone is around I will stop thinking about it and feel better

—If you just want someone around, why don’t you just call Danny? — Carmilla sat down thinking that she was a Little bit ofended because Laura said someone instead of you, and she didn’t want Laura to know but her mouth wasn’t working so well with her mind lately.

—Danny? Oh, she went to spend the holidays with her parents…which is part of my problem

—Do you miss her? — Ugh, Carmilla didn’t want to hear Lauras speech about Danny but, at the same time wasn’t able to stand up and go so she just tried to be polite and wait for the right time to go.

—what? No, I mean, yes, I do! But that’s not it…Its my dad, I was supposed to go with him to spend the holidays too but he called me and said he was going to take care of an aunt, she broke a leg a week ago and her husband has to work during the day so my dad is going there for a time…and he said he didn’t want me to be stuck in there so I should stay here and have some fun…but, I don’t know, I miss him. Wow, Laura was even more expressive when she was sad, she didn’t stop moving her arms and she did several voice changes during her explanation, so not Carmilla’s type…but so cute at the same time.

—Carm…are you ok? —apparently Carmilla just stood there with a neutral face for more seconds than she thought

—mmm? Yes, yes…I was just thinking about you…r problem, and I don’t think is that bad…you can call your dad every now and then and you get to stay here…and relax or something

—I guess so, and I know is not that bad…but Im a little bit too sentimental sometimes

—yes, I know— this time both of them smiled.

A few minutes passed and it was weird but Carmilla didn’t feel as uncomfortable as she thought it would be…she actually felt happy.

—What is it? You think that I’m just a childish woman right? —Lausa asked when she noticed Carmilla’s smile.

—No, although you are childish, thats not what I was thinking, I was thinking that you are not as annoying as I first thought.

—ha ha ha, annoying? Oh, if you think I’m that annoying maybe I should call Danny next time I wanna talk about my issues—Carmilla squinted for a bit but Laura didn’t let it pass— aha! See? I think you’re jelous of Danny.

—what? Oh my…you’re def crazy, woman…of course I’m not.

—woman? What happened to cupcake? — Laura was showing more confidence than she actually had but it was worth it just to see Carmilla getting all confused.

—I called you cupcake because that’s what I do…I put nicknames to everyone…everyone— but she could tell that Laura wasn’t buying any of that.

—mmm, ok, if you say so…

—It is what it is…damn, for such a sentimental tiny girl you have a very high self-esteem.

Laura just lost it this time, she couldn’t stop laughing.

—at least you’re no longer crying so I think my job here is done—Carmilla stood up and had the honest intention to get back to her room but Laura was quicker and basically bumped herself against Carmilla

—wait…I…I…

—what? —Carmilla whispered while looking at Laura’s lips and looking a little bit frightened

—I forgot to say thank you

—oh, thats ok, you don’t need to…

But Carmilla didn’t have a chance to finish what she was about to say because Laura pressed her lips against hers and hold her neck with one hand. The kiss wasn’t very long, about 3, maybe 5 or 60 seconds…but Carmilla stood still, shocked by Laura’s move.

Laura finished the kiss and started to back off…she was feeling a little embarrased because she could tell that Carmilla wasn’t very into the kiss as her, but then…Carmilla seemed to wake up and put one hand on Laura’s waist and other on the back of her head and pulled her tightly. Their lips met each other again but this time the kiss was THE kiss, Carmilla bit Laura’s bottom lip very gently but strong at the same time and Laura tried to find Carmilla’s tongue as if it were the only thing she wanted in the world, and when she found it she moaned and her knees began to fail, it was perfect , it was everything…a few more seconds past by and they stopped, leaving their foreheads together as the rest of their bodies, only their mouths were apart so they could control their breathing…

—woah! —Laura said very, very excited and surprised.

—I know —Carmilla responded looking as surprised and definitely as excited as Laura.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes..."woah, I know" belongs to Karmy but I'm kind of obsessed with faking it too so...it happens
> 
> Tumblr: http://i-was-straight-until-i-wasnt.tumblr.com/ add me if you want a lot of lame-wannabe-funny posts about my life and tons of posts about Carmilla and other tv shows.


End file.
